


Monumental Achievement

by PepperF



Series: British Museum [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay," said Jack, finally, "it didn't happen like <i>that</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monumental Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> And this next one is for aoife_hime, who sent me to room 17, and asked for gen or Sam/Jack. The room contained pieces from the Nereid Monument, built 390 – 380 BC in Xanthos, Turkey – the first example of a tomb like the Mausoleum. Some interesting factoids: the people who lived in Turkey at the time were known to the Greeks as the Lykians, but called themselves the Termilai. The Lykian language is only partially understood today. It uses an alphabet of 29 letters, some borrowed from the Greek.

"Okay," said Jack, finally, "it didn't happen like _that_."

On their return to Termilus, they had been conducted on a grand tour of the monument erected in honor of their first visit. The others had left Daniel to express appropriate appreciation - Jack remaining conspicuously silent throughout. At last, they'd been left alone to admire the handiwork.

"It's an exaggeration," agreed Daniel. "But that's traditional. You don't see monuments depicting the – the great moment when the handsome and intelligent Doctor Jackson narrowly avoided getting shot by tripping over a tree root."

Sam smiled at him. "Aw. Pity."

Daniel shrugged. "This is just – heroic tradition."

They all looked at the relief sculptures again. It was certainly heroic-looking, depicting the glorious overthrow of the false god Nereus and his banishment from Termilus.

"Yeah, but..." Jack cleared his throat. His team looked at him, and he frowned heavily.

"Is there something about the statuary which disturbs you, O'Neill?" enquired Teal'c, with deliberate innocence.

"Yes!" barked Jack. "Okay, we kicked Nero's ass in spectacular fashion, and they're very grateful and want to remember us even to their children and their children's children, blah blah blah – I get that. What I don't get is - why do we _always_ get pictured naked?"

Daniel sighed, Teal'c silently raised his eyes, and Sam – secure in the knowledge that she was the only one sculpted with clothes on, even if she did look like the winner of a wet draperies competition – smirked, and led the walk away. Jack trailed after them, dragging his feet.

"I'm just gettin' tired of it, that's all! The other colonels laugh at me. And anyway, why are these sculptures always very flattering in the chest area, but not so much, er, just below that, if you know what I mean? Kids? Hey, wait up-!"

\---

END.


End file.
